Hershey Kisses
by Divey
Summary: [Revised] TyKa dedication for TECHNORANMA. Belated Halloween fic, where Tyson and Kai engage in Halloweenish antics. ... Well, Tyson does, at least.


**Dedication**: To the lovely **TechnoRanma**! This is your half of the gift-exchange! Again, thank you so much for agreeing to draw me the image I've been longing for! I swoon all over you in heartfelt gratitude!

**Disclaimer**: Tyson, Kai and the associated bishonen are not mine. ((grins)) They belong to some insanely rich guy, who can _never _be paid enough for our gratitude of bringing them into existence. Where, oh where would we be without the TyKa fanbase in the world? Nowhere, that's where! …ok. I'm done now.

**Hershey Kisses

* * *

**

"I'm a Hershey bar!" Tyson announced.

Kai stared at him, but didn't move from his reclined position on the couch. The living room they were in was big, but the fire that crackled merrily kept the place well-heated. Kai opened his mouth several times, then finally settled for, "You're insane."

"Insanely delicious, you mean." Tyson grinned cheekily at him from inside the brown rectangular Hershey bar Halloween costume. "Come on, Kai. Don't you just want to eat me up?" He winked seductively.

Kai, who had been in the middle of sipping his hot chocolate, choked, then sputtered. "Tyson!" He glared.

The Hershey-boy waddled over from displaying himself in the centre of the room. "I can't help it!" His grin widened and he plopped down on Kai's legs. "It's practically Halloween! I'm too _excited_!"

Kai sipped on his hot chocolate again, and discreetly rolled his eyes. Of _course_ Tyson was excited. A blind squirrel would have been able to see that. "Wait," he raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're going to go trick-or-treating?"

The eyes of the thrice-titled world champ widened. "Of course!"

"At _your_ age?"

"Hey, I'm a kid at heart and that's what society says is what counts. I take it that you don't have a costume yet?"

"Of course not," Kai snorted. He was _about_ to say that this lack was due to the fact that he didn't _do_ Halloween, but…

"That's awful!" Tyson burst out. "And it's in two days and everything! Do you know what you want to go as?"

"No, because—"

"How about a ghost? They're pretty easy to do." Tyson leaned forwards, his eyes sparkling engagingly.

Kai resisted. "No."

"A pumpkin?"

"Assuredly not."4

"What about a pirate?"

"_No,_ Tyson."

Tyson frowned. "A stick in the mud, then? It would suit you."

Kai crossed his arms, insulted. "No. I don't _do_ Halloween, Tyson."

The blunett pouted. "Oh, come on, lover. It'll be fun."

Kai softened – he always did with that tone – but refused to melt. "I'm not stopping you from going out."

"Well, yeah, I know. But it won't be the same without you." Tyson looked sincerely downcast. Kai subsequently softened some more.

"What if you came over to my place afterwards? I promise to listen to everything you want to tell me about your … excursion."

Tyson brightened again, "Really? That sounds fair enough. You won't mind?"

Kai shrugged. "Hn."

His boyfriend smiled happily in that sincere, composed manner that made Kai pull him into a cuddling hug. "C'mere, you."

And that, for most part, was that.

* * *

Halloween arrived. Not heralded by ghastly shrieks and spectral apparitions, with bad omens and fearful looks. Instead, the world of today greeted the day with grinning pumpkins and excited children, greedy merchants and – on this particular day – school. As the day drew to a close, Kai excused himself from the rest of dysfunctional humanity. Sitting in his bedroom and gazing out at the street from the second floor, Kai wondered what to do.

Unfortunately, most of these ideas involved Tyson. A walk or run in the park, for instance. But without Tyson's sweaty, grinning face, it wasn't nearly as fun. A party? Yeah, right. A movie, perhaps. There _were_ a couple he'd been meaning to see. Ah, but then he'd have to see it alone, and the movie theatre seat beside him would be accusing and cold.

Still, he didn't really want to stay at home for the early part of the evening. Especially since, knowing the Bladebreakers, it was more than likely that two people were going to show up and ---

_--Ding dong--_

Kai cocked his head and pressed his ear to the floor to hear better.

"Yes?" Downstairs, Vimes, the "gentleman's personal gentleman" answered the door.

"Hey, Vimes!" came an overly happy Max-ish voice. "Is Kai here?"

"Ah, Mr. Max and Mr. Ray," Vimes acknowledged. "I believe he's upstairs. Is it important?"

Kai pressed his ear harder against the floor.

"We're under strict orders from Tyson to bring Kai over. Tyson says he's got something to show him," Max's partner in crime spoke up.

Kai was unimpressed. Knowing Tyson as well as he did, the surprise was likely a costume and a threat. He'd tried this the past three years, too. Kai couldn't decide if Tyson had selective amnesia when it came to Halloween, or if he was just incredibly determined.

Actually, knowing Tyson, it could quite conceivably be a mix of both. Kai stood with a sigh and grabbed a jacket and Dranzer. When Max, Ray, and Vimes opened the door to his room, they saw a Kai-less room and an open window, the drab curtains waving in the slight breeze.

"What a surprise," Ray monotoned.

"Cheer up, Ray!" Max clapped a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get 'im next year!"

Vimes' notoriously bland expressed twitched momentarily into a lightning-quick smile.

* * *

Hours later, Kai stopped his training. The towering rocks were now shattered pebbles around him, but that result had not come easily. Despite the chill fall evening, Kai was panting, his chest bare and dripping with sweat. The physical exertion, though, was _nothing_ compared to the pride he felt swelling within.

"Yeah," he murmured. "I am getting stronger." After all, just because he was dating Mr. "Three times world champ" didn't mean that he'd given up beating him. If anything, their beybattles had increased… though this may have had something to do with the irrationally heavy make-out sessions that invariably followed.

Anyway.

Kai checked his watch, realizing with some surprise that it was almost midnight. Tyson was right; he really _did_ lose track of time when he was concentrating on something. And hadn't he promised to meet Tyson sometime tonight?

Feeling scummy, Kai quickly stashed Dranzer in his pocket, grabbed his shirt, coat, and scarf and ran home with all due haste.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kai stumbled through the front doors, his breath coming in great heaves. His shirt was on, but it was much, much too hot for his coat or scarf, and so he tossed them with unerring accuracy onto the hat stand.

Vimes, thank his soul, appeared miraculously with a large bottle of chilled water. Kai gasped out a "thank you" as he swiped it and headed out of the foyer and up to his room.

"Oh, sir?" Vimes called out after him, but it was obvious that Kai didn't hear him, continuing blindly up the stairs. Vimes sighed. "Well, I've no doubt he'll find out on his own." With a butlerish shrug, Vimes turned off the lights and locked the doors before retiring himself. It was long past time for the trick-or-treaters to be out, and now that the young master was home, there was no reason to waste electricity.

As for Kai, after a quick glance into the living room, he continued heading for his room. Maybe Tyson was there…? Though, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense that Tyson would have stayed home. Surely he'd called first and, finding that Kai wasn't home, had simply stayed in his bedroom to pig out on cheap candies, no doubt plotting the revenge he'd pull on Kai the next day.

Kai could have told him, though naturally in gruff terms, that revenge was unnecessary; he already felt awful for missing out on his half of the bargain – especially since Tyson _had_ tried to compromise this year.

He opened the door with a sigh – and immediately was drawn to the sight of a giant, Hershey-boy snoring on his bed.

Kai sagged. "Tyson," he murmured with exasperated fondness. Tyson should have stayed home, but Kai should have known Tyson better than to expect him to do something sensible. He briefly wondered who was the more foolish.

He slowly crept across the room to see if Tyson really was asleep. A familiar sight greeted him: lashes shivered across sun-kissed cheeks, moist lips parted temptingly, and – the part that reduced Kai to mush though he'd die before he said anything – Tyson's right hand curled in on itself, grasping the comforter with a grip like a child, but with the strength of a man.

To Kai, that was almost symbolic. It shouldn't affect him so much, but Kai had officially given up trying to analyze Tyson. He seemed to defy scientific analysis.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had sat down on the tiny portion of the bed unoccupied by Tyson and his costume. With the lightest touch he dared to impress, he reached over and began stroking Tyson's shimmering bangs and down the feather-soft face. Once, twice, three times, four, five, six… all too quickly, Kai forgot to count in the back of his mind, merely concentrating instead on the feel, look, _smell_ of Tyson….

* * *

He didn't know how long it had been, but he woke up with his face snuggled underneath Tyson's chin and the rest of his body scrunched half on the bed, half on the floor. When had he fallen asleep? A groggy look at the glaring bedside clock showed the time to be well past one in the morning. Kai sat up carefully, careful to avoid jarring his still-sleeping boyfriend.

Kai ran a shaky hand through his knotted hair. Well, it was much too late to get Tyson home now, even if his grandpa _was_ getting worried. No choice now but to change into his pyjamas and get back into bed. Feeling somewhat self-conscious, he rose and quickly changed into the shorts and baggy shirt that constituted normal nighttime apparel. It was only when he shuffled his way back over to the bed did he realize Tyson was twitching.

A dream? Curious, Kai leaned in to get a better look. Tyson had the happiest smile on his face, and the tell-tale drool was running a thin trail down his chin.

"Mmmm… Kai," he murmured. "You covered yourself in chocolate?"

Kai twitched. '_What?'_

The dream obviously continued. "For …me? Ooh, you shouldn't ha..ve…" he trailed off again, snuggling deeper into the pillow, if such a thing were possible.

Kai stared in mute … _something_. Horror? Shock? Intrigue? Humour? They were all floating around, and they were mixing up so much within him he didn't know what to think. Suddenly, a red flag went up in his mind. '_Wait a minute,_' he realized. '_This sounds a little familiar…'_

He reached over and tapped Tyson gently on the shoulder. "Tyson, I know you're awake."

Tyson snored on, rather deeply.

Not backing down, Kai tapped him again. "Tyson, you tried this last year, too. I know you're awake."

Again, the snoring.

Kai frowned. "Tyson," he warned. "This isn't funny."

Tyson scrunched and cuddled deeper into the pillow once again. Kai looked at him critically. Last year, Tyson had come over afterwards to watch a movie, and then had promptly fallen asleep on Kai's shoulder barely ten minutes into the film. Kai had thought it odd, but nothing very surprising, until Tyson had started murmuring the same things in his 'sleep.'

The minute Kai had tuned in to listen to the barely audible murmurs, he'd blanched – they _were_ bordering on the horrendously graphic, after all – and had promptly fallen off the couch in astonishment. Tyson had then opened his eyes, glanced at his face, and had immediately set out laughing. He'd been awake the whole time.

Maybe Halloween _did_ something to Tyson. Something… unexplainable and ominous. It certainly made him a lot more deceptive, that was certain.

So Kai wasn't being fooled this year. He gently shook Tyson's shoulder and looked again at the slumbering teen. Against all odds, he was beginning to doubt himself. Maybe Tyson really was asleep this time? Kai shrugged, it was really late and he was definitely tired. Time for bed.

Still pressing with the utmost gentlest, Kai rolled Tyson over to lie on his back, then got under the covers as well. The bed wasn't big to begin with, and he hadn't been exaggerating when he thought that Tyson's costume took up most of it. _Why _Tyson had felt the need to wear it, Kai had no clue. Nor did it matter, he supposed. What mattered was the wonderful sleep he was going to get, now under the warm covers, lying in an area that had been heated with Tyson's delicious body warmth…

Ten minutes ticked past, agonizingly slowly, and Kai found himself staring at the ceiling. Warm though he was, it was _cramped._ He liked to spread out! And besides, it was getting almost too warm now, and the bottom corner of Tyson's costume kept jabbing into his shin.

He sighed, then reluctantly sat up. This sucked. He guessed there was no choice but to somehow take Tyson's costume off and ditch it on the floor before he'd be able to go to sleep.

At least it was warm in the room. Tyson certainly wouldn't wake up to the cold, which certainly was a relief. Still, Kai was slow in removing the blankets. In the dim light of the shining moonlight, he took a good, long, hard look at the costume. There … didn't seem to be a zipper. Maybe on the back?

He rolled Tyson over, again being incredibly careful. Tyson, adorable ditz he was, snorted once, then resumed his snoring.

Except there wasn't any zipper on the back, either. Kai frowned, exasperated. It was probably covered with a slip of cloth. He let his hands drift over the outfit, searching for that tell-tale fold.

Several Tyson-flips later, Kai was ready to scream. Where was it? He couldn't wake Tyson up to tell him to get the costume off, but _he _couldn't get to sleep with Tyson still wearing the stupid thing! And there wasn't any zipper, or button, or Velcro to be found _anywhere!_ Unknowingly, his searching hands became a bit more firm and a lot less subtle.

"You know you're totally feeling me up," Tyson murmured from underneath him.

Kai froze. Maybe this was still a dream?

Except Tyson had opened sleep-fogged eyes – he _shouldn't _be allowed to look that delectable mixture of cute and ravishable – and grinned at him knowingly. "Did you want to tell me something? You little pervert," he finished in a joking murmur and a grin.

Kai coughed, embarrassed for some reason. "How long have you been awake?"

Tyson merely grinned at him some more. "Long enough to want to do something about it."

"Hey," Kai growled. "I wouldn't wake you up for _that._ I was just trying to get your costume off."

Tyson burst into sniggers, and Kai realized what he'd said. "No, I mean…"

"No, I get it." Tyson resumed his grin. "Poor Kai. How long have you been trying to get to sleep?"

Kai bent to give him a quick kiss. "Only a bit. Don't worry about it."

"All right." Tyson happily tilted his head and eagerly returned said kiss. "Kiss me again and I'll tell you the secret to getting it off."

Well, how could he resist a trade like that? Kai complied, except soon he found that one became two, two became ten, and after eleven, both sets of hands were _definitely_ in the roaming mood. Kai broke their current swap of air to inhale some fresh oxygen – loathe though he was to do so, and looked down again, only to discover Tyson tugging at the costume's shoulders. "Stupid thing," Tyson muttered. "It won't come off."

"Where's this supposed to undo?" Kai murmured.

Tyson squirmed under him, probably on purpose too, the little minx. "There's a little snap," he replied. "Right on top this shoulder. Can you undo it for me?"

"Mm," Kai agreed noncommittally in a voice that was anything but. After much fidgeting and a lot of manipulation, the clasp finally came undone and Tyson squirmed out of the bulky costume.

"Ah, much better," he sighed. The costume was tossed off to the left, and Tyson relaxed again in Kai's arms.

Affectionately, Kai stroked Tyson's hair, now that it was freed from the confines of the hood. "Tyson?" he whispered a second later.

"Yeah?" an equally drowsy voice whispered back. It _was_ going on two in the morning, after all.

"Why did you go to sleep in your costume?"

A pause – presumably as Tyson tried to remember the reason – and then a sigh. "I wanted to cover myself in chocolate for you. 'Cause now it's _your_ turn, lover."

Kai's eyebrow twitched downwards. "What?"

Tyson snuggled inwards. "Hey, it's your fault you wouldn't wear the costume I got you. That means I got away with the costume, and _you've_ got to wear the real thing."

Despite the importance of the talk, Kai could feel his eyes closing. "Not tonight," he mumbled, feeling sleep steal away his reasoning. With another sigh, he drifted off.

"Mm... no. But definitely tomorrow," Tyson whispered back, pressing a chaste butterfly kiss to Kai's blue-smeared cheek before settling down himself.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow. This was more risqué than I had set out to do. OO I don't know where this came from. I don't. I _meant_ this to be sweet and have Kai be all 'in control' for a change and instead… dies But I think I like it too much to rewrite it. Darnit all, anyway. Um. Enjoy? ((makes a mental note to never compose things the night before her midterms ever again, if this is the result)) 


End file.
